


say so

by OedipusOctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Asahi, as usual, baking a cake for your best bro, communication is important kids, drabbly thing pulled from my 2am drafts, implied tanakiyo, in which marriage is not the end goal of every relationship, rating for implied/mentioned sexual themes, the emotional benefits too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OedipusOctopus/pseuds/OedipusOctopus
Summary: Asahi and Noya started a friends with benefits deal without any sort of label, but a telling conversation over cake assures Asahi he has nothing to be afraid of.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	say so

**Author's Note:**

> hello i bring you weekly fluff piece that helped me decompress after a tough lecture <3

“Can you imagine loving someone so much that you commit to them for your entire life?”

Asahi looks up from the mixing bowl in front of him. Noya has an apron, peach-coloured with a little flower patch for a pocket over the right breast, tied loosely around his waist as he slices strawberries into little seeded hearts. 

Noya doesn’t give him time to respond. “And so young, too. Isn’t that just crazy?”

It’s not really the kind of conversation he wants to be having, not right now, not with Noya. At least, not with Noya about a hypothetical situation. Maybe it’s not hypothetical, actually— he’s talking about Tanaka and Kiyoko, real people that really exist in his life. Either way, Asahi doesn’t want to hear Noya talk about commitment like it’s something so far removed from his brain, like it’s not a real possibility for him. 

It’s been a rough few months for Asahi. 

That’s not to say it hasn’t been good! Or that there haven't been good moments! God, has there been so many blissful, phenomenal moments that have blown his mind. But… 

It’s month five since they started their new… arrangement. 

Five months that have been so short but simultaneously feel like it's been forever. For five entire months, he and Noya have been… 

Physical. 

Asahi’s tiny, really nothing at all high school crush on Noya was practically gone from his body entirely. Wiped from his mind. (No, really, it was! It doesn’t matter what Suga says.) But then one night, over the third bottle of very fancy wine that neither of them normally would have spent that much money on, were it not for that stupidly convincing salesperson at the liquor store that day compounded with the brutal hellscape of finals week, Noya suggested they blow off some steam together in a hushed voice that Asahi simply could not refuse.

_ (Blow _ , indeed they did.)

That was the first time, but certainly not the last. 

They never talked about it, but that doesn’t mean Asahi hasn’t tried. He once asked what Noya wanted. Noya responded with a light sigh and said  _ Handcuffs, maybe _ . As weak-willed as he is, Asahi couldn’t fight past all the blood rushing south at the implication to clarify that he meant to ask what Noya wants from this— from whatever this  _ thing _ is between them. 

And so they’ve drifted through the last few months with no label, only the floaty feeling of wrung-out orgasms to support them. 

Somehow, they end up here, in their shared kitchen with batter splattered all over the countertops even though Asahi swears he’s been careful, baking a cake for Tanaka and Kiyoko’s engagement because Noya volunteered to host their party. 

_ (Of course your professional baker best bro is gonna make your cake, dude! _

_ You’re not a professional yet, stupid. Just because you got that internship doesn’t mean—  _

_ Shut your trap, Ryuu!) _

“I guess Ryuu has always been a little bit wild though.” Noya huffs a breath upward to blow his bangs out of his face. (Why he hadn’t put it up to bake, Asahi doesn’t know. He’s always appreciated the softness of gel-free hair falling over Noya’s forehead, so he’s not going to complain, though.) “And he always knew he was gonna marry her. First time he saw her, he fell in love. What a crazy guy.”

“Yeah,” Asahi breathes out as he forces his wrist to make another turn around the mixing bowl. “Crazy,” is what he says. 

What he doesn’t say is that his heart nearly lept out of his chest the first time he saw Noya in the Karasuno practice gym. He doesn’t say that he spent an hour after practice that first day crying into Suga’s pillow because the new first year libero was  _ too adorable. _ He doesn’t say that Suga had to talk him down from quitting the team right then and there because he was afraid he’d say something to freak out his kouhai. 

He doesn’t say that he fell in love with Noya that first day, too.

He wishes he could say how brave he thinks Tanaka is for acting on his feelings. That first moment, and all the times after until Kiyoko finally said yes. 

Asahi watched for years as Tanaka flirted with Kiyoko for no return. Flat-out rejection, most times. But he persisted, like he just  _ knew _ that they were meant to be. It would break Asahi, if he was turned down even once. 

But he can’t say those things, not with Noya humming so intrepidly across the kitchen, not when he already knows the response. 

Scraping the discarded strawberry leaves into the compost bin by the sink, Noya says, “I guess marriage isn’t the end-all-be-all, though.” He grabs powdered sugar from the cabinet and turns to the stand mixer on the island. “Commitment can happen without some dumb rings, anyway.”

Asahi swallows thickly, his fingers clenching around the wooden spoon in his grasp. 

“I mean, I’ve got you, and we don’t have rings.”

"Y-you—" Asahi splutters. He struggles to set down the spoon in his hand without fumbling entirely. "I'm— what?"

Ever the unaffected, Noya grins at Asahi over the mixer as he scoops a cup of icing sugar out of the bag. "I've got you, obviously."

_ Obviously.  _

They really should have talked about it. 

Because Asahi is incredibly, completely, so confused. 

Are they…?

“W-would you want rings?”

It’s not what he means to say, not really, but the way Noya looks up from the mixer with a curious look on his features, he thinks Noya understands. 

He’s a never ending fountain of gratitude for Noya’s patience with him. 

“Hm.” Noya fiddles with the switch at the top of the mixer, but doesn’t turn it on as he thinks for a moment. 

“Would a ring make you happy, Noya?”

_ Jesus, _ where did that come from?

Noya’s lips part in surprise, but pull into a soft smile a second later. “Nah, I feel like I’d lose it.” With a (very cute) wink, Noya turns back to his task at hand, flicking the switch into the on position.

Noya makes it seem so simple, so easy. 

Asahi knows that’s how Noya is— clear-cut, honest— but sometimes he wishes Noya would just  _ say so. _

He turns his attention back to the cake batter. It’s something they’ll have to work through, but at least they can do it together. 

Asahi can’t help the dopey grin that splits across his face. 

_ Together. _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated but never necessary!
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/OedipusOctopus)!


End file.
